Blood Lust
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Zetsu smells blood and unfortunately it's coming from me! MILD LEMON *Somewhat sequel to seven days* CAUTION: THIS STORY MAY LEAVE YOU SCARRED OR FREAKED OUT!


**Take Heed: Not for the faint of heart! Mwhahaha!**

**Once again: You have been warned! **

It happened so quickly! Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi burst through the door and slammed it shut as soon as they got in. It made all of us jump out of our skins!

"EVERYBODY FUCKING RUN!" Hidan was freaking out and locked the door. Sasori demanded, "What the hell's wrong with you three?" Deidara wiped away some sweat from his forehead, "Zetsu smells blood and he's hungry un!"

Sasori's face paled and his wasn't the only one. We know what happens when Zetsu gets a whiff of blood. Tobi was whimpering, "Tobi hates it when his sempai gets like this." Itachi commented with irritation, "This is ridiculous. If he smells it somewhere, he's not going to come in here. So stop freaking out!"

Hidan stomped over to him and looked him dead in the eye. With a serious tone, "The fucking smell IS coming from in here!" Tobi and Deidara nodded in agreement. "We were just at his apartment door when he smelled it and trailed it here; he lives only a couple of doors down from us un!"

Tobi was nervously playing with his gloves, "If Tobi didn't trick his sempai into thinking there was something in his fridge, he would've already been in here." Kisame smirked, "That was a clever move on your part Tobi."

I couldn't help but ask, "So, if the smell is coming from in here…what's he going to do?" Awkward silence until Hidan blurted out, "Last fucking time he smelled blood on me; he about fucking raped me and chewed my damn fucking arm off!"

My mouth dropped, "When did that happen? He muttered, "Don't ask, it was…." Kakuzu interrupted, "Shouldn't some of you be checking your rooms for the stench then?" Tobi and Deidara made a break for it to their rooms with Hidan trying to push past them, "OUT THE WAY YOU FUCKERS!"

I was still surprised, "If he does come here, would Zetsu actually hurt one of us because of it?" Sasori put away the scroll he was reading, "There's actually no telling with him. It mainly depends on his mood and if he's eaten." I shuddered at the disturbing thoughts of what he might do since Deidara said he hadn't eaten.

Kisame stood up from his chair, "I think it's time we head off now." Kakuzu looked at the clock, "Right." I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "Hmmm, where you guys going?" Itachi exasperated, "We have an insanely tedious mission to attend to."

Kakuzu ruffled my hair, "Make sure you don't go near Zetsu if the smell is actually coming from in here alright?" "You can count on me." With Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi gone, that left the rest of us to worry about Zetsu.

Deidara poked his head around the corner, "Where's Danna un?" "Mission." "Are you kidding me and at a time like this un?" I shrugged, "Looks that way, so it's just the four of us." Tobi bounced around the corner, "No icky smell of blood in our room Olivee!" I grinned, "I didn't think there would be, but better safe than sorry."

Deidara smirked, "Speaking of sorry, where's Hidan?" Right on cue, he whipped around the corner carrying a box full of stuff. I tried to peek in the box but he jerked it away, "Don't fucking touch it or the smell might rub off! I gotta hide this fucking shit somewhere!" Tobi was curious too, "Tobi wants to know what Hidan has in box."

Deidara got a quick view, "Looks like useless junk to me un." "You fucking pussy! It's experimental weapons for my rituals that I haven't cleaned yet!" He ran out the door and disappeared. "Asshole un!" I patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about him Dei, our main concern is…Zetsu!"

Zetsu was standing in the doorway with a hungry look in his eyes. It's a good thing Hidan left when he did. All three of us didn't dare to budge an inch when he came in and shut the door. "Oh Tobi!" Tobi hid behind me, "Ye..Yes Zetsu sempai." He was slightly irritated, "There was nothing in the fridge! **Did you fucking lie to me?"**

He stammered, "N..no, Tobi never would lie to his sempai. It just he thought he saw blood in there that's all!" Zetsu just shrugged, "Well no matter. **It's here anyway!"** Deidara piped up, "It was probably coming from Hidan's junk and he just left with it, so the smell's gone now un!"

Zetsu took a deep breath of air, "Nuh-uh, it's still here. Strange…it smells different; very intoxicating. **It's making me salivate!" **

He's officially freaking me out now! I nervously suggested, "Well, you c-can check Hidan's room just in case if you want." With that said, I slowly worked my way into the kitchen with Deidara and Tobi still standing there. I sighed with relief when I got in there and opened the fridge to get a drink; my mouth went plumb dry in there.

After I chugged some water and put it back….it dawned on me. The only thing going through my mind was: HOLY SHIT! Why didn't I realize it earlier! I felt a chill go up my spine and thought, 'I have a bad feeling he's right behind me.' I glanced around and sure enough he was.

I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and he inhaled deeply, "Mmmmmm. **It's coming from you." ** "N…no it's not. I just saw some bloody beef in the meat drawer," and I ran out the kitchen. I bumped into Deidara and shook him, "I'm doomed!" "W-what un?" I tried to make it to my room again, but he pulled me back, "Is it coming from you un?"

I reluctantly nodded. Tobi overheard and popped up behind him, "Why Olivee?" I muttered with a nervous laugh, "PMS….Sucks to be a girl right now!" Zetsu emerged from the wall and scared the hell out of us. "I don't appreciate being lied to. **You're coming with me!"** He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into my room.

Deidara and Tobi just gave me remorseful expressions as the door shut since they dared not interfere; can't say I blame them. Zetsu locked the door and pushed me towards my bed. I froze when he held me down and inspected me all over. "It's blood but where is it? **Why does it fucking smell different?"**

I whispered, "Um…I'm PMS-ing." He became intrigued, "PMS...interesting." I gulped, "Why's that?" He got that ravenous look back in his eyes and licked his lips, "**I wonder how you'll taste?" **My eyes widened, "You're not going to…." He nodded with a huge grin, "Oh yes I am!"

HE'S NOT FUCKING SERIOUS! He attempted to undo my pants while I tried to kick him off me. We ended up having a slight wrestling match until he scooped me off the bed onto the floor and sat on me. He easily pinned me down from his sheer weight alone, "Zetsu get off!" He smirked as he reached up his sleeve and pulled out some rope. **"Don't worry, I will." **

Well that's convenient. WHO HAS ROPE HIDDEN UP THEIR SLEEVE! He managed to tie my wrists up to the metal bar of the bed-frame and proceeded what he was doing. He undid my pants and yanked them off. My face paled, even more so when pulled my thong off. It's only been a day since I started my monthly, so I was flowing fairly decent. "Z..Zetsu don't, it's dirty!"

He ignored me and spread my legs. He leaned in and inhaled before giving me one long, slow lick. This is severely creeping me out! "This is so wrong!" He got irritated and reached over to grab one of Tobi's scarfs. He tied it around my mouth and whispered seductively in my ear, "Just enjoy it. **So be quiet!"**

He went back to his business and licked more vigorously. My body fidgeted uncontrollably and he had to hold me tighter. It's real sensitive during PMS time. He twirled his tongue around teasingly and gently began sucking. I couldn't hold back a soft moan and my body relaxed a bit.

Despite how disturbing this is, it feels so good and turning me on badly! He slid down lower and plunged his tongue inside me, lapping up everything inside with greed. I arched my back and moaned nonstop from his tongue's performance. My hips bucked up in his mouth when he sucked harshly with his tongue still inside.

I feel like I'm about to burst and begged silently in my mind, 'please, please make me cum!' As if reading my mind he reluctantly stopped, licking his blood tainted lips, and coaxed me. "You're giving in nicely. **Want me to finish you?"**

My eyes were half-lidded with lust and I shook my head frantically yes. He chuckled and shoved his tongue back into my tight core. He wriggled his warm tongue around and sucked deeply, which made me whimper. While he carried out his tongue play, he then teased my clit with his fingers.

It wasn't even a minute before I couldn't hold it back anymore. A muffled yell escaped my lips as my eyes rolled back and my hips once again bucked up into his mouth. My body twitched and writhed from my orgasm, but he didn't stop until my movements alleviated.

He sucked one final last time and pulled back, watching me pant, as he ran his tongue over his teeth and lips. He sighed with satisfaction and untied me. I slowly stood up with a blank look on my face and put my pants/thong back on. I looked at the floor, expecting to see a stain, but there wasn't any.

Seeing that I was confused, he whispered in my ear, "I never leave a mess after I feed. **I hope we fucking do this again next month." **I know my face turned red but I didn't reply. I just left without uttering a sound and went straight to the bathroom. I went to clean myself….he wasn't exaggerating about not leaving a mess!

As I went into the living room, I didn't know how I should be feeling right now. Yes, I'm still freaked out, but I'm content too. Whatever! I was about to sit down at the table when Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan tackled me to the floor. "Please tell me you're ok un!" "Tobi was so worried about Olivee!"

"What the fuck? What happened?" I knitted my eyebrows, "When did you get back?" He grunted, "A few minutes ago. Why was there blood on you!" Apparently, Tobi and Deidara haven't told him yet.

I didn't get to answer when Kakuzu and the others came in from their mission. They all just stared at the scene that was before them. I was lying on Hidans lap with his hands barely up my shirt. Deidara was pretty much straddling and holding me down while Tobi was behind me hugging my neck, too tight, which left me looking flushed.

Sasori and Kakuzu didn't look happy. Before anyone could say anything, I shook Tobi's arm, "Tobi...I can't breathe!" He quickly let go and apologized, "Tobi sorry, he didn't mean to squeeze so hard!" Kisame and Itachi took it the wrong way and ended up laughing, despite the glares they got.

The amusement died rapidly when Zetsu came around the corner…..and he noticed. "Well don't stop your merriment on my account. **That's very insulting!" **Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, and me sat down at the table with awkward glances at Zetsu.

He approached us and stood next to me. I bet I was blushing like mad! He just smirked and patted my head, "Kakuzu?" "Yes?" He played with my hair, "She's such a good girl. **Wouldn't you agree?" **Kakuzu and the other three were dumbfounded. Hidan was just as confused, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Zetsu proceeded to the door, but stopped when he opened it. "By the way Olivia." My face got redder, 'don't put me in the spot light!' He just smiled at me, "**It was fucking delicious." **

I dropped my head on the table with a 'bang' and he went out the door still smiling. I swear, about a hundred questions were thrown at me in under a minute. Every time I opened my mouth to say something I was interrupted. It didn't take long to get me aggravated and shouted, "QUIET!"

I didn't think that'd work but it did. I got up from the table and asked, "Everybody better be listening because I'm only saying this once!" I received nods and continued, "Zetsu is content now with his yearning for blood. The reason why: involves PMS and getting eaten out, LITERALLY, so use your imagination!"

I actually had to see their reactions. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori's faces turned green. Deidara and Tobi had covered their ears so they wouldn't hear it. Kakuzu's eye just twitched. Hidan was the only one who found it amusing, "I like blood as much as the next Jashinist, but fuck!"

I looked at Kakuzu, "If it makes you feel better, I was tied up." Kakuzu growled, "How is that going to make me feel any better?" "Um, I didn't do it willingly….until." I murmured the last part and Hidan noticed.

He came over to me and whispered in my ear, "You got to fucking tell me the details! This actually sounds hilarious!" Heck, why not? I shrugged and went with him into his room, leaving the others ill at ease. I guess I'm going to have to avoid Zetsu when PMS time comes round from now on…...maybe.


End file.
